typingfandomcom-20200215-history
PR Classixx - Countdown to Space (2019) - part by ZeoRangerUK
Countdown to Space is a special episode in the four-parter to during end first into the final mission Kids Next Door to the against as...Dark Oak & Astronema. Between Heaven and Earth The Rangers and Alpha 6 are sucked into an unknown high-tech space ship. Meanwhile, Dark Specter assembles many of the universe's most evil villains. With Astronema's forces closing in, the Red Ranger reveals his identity to the Rangers and presents them with new powers. The Last Battle Dark Specter's combined armies launch a final all-out assault on the entire universe. With the forces of evil all but triumphant, the Power Rangers make one last desperate attempt to save Zordon. Notes Dark Oak and Astronema will be the main antagonists of crossover style. Power Rangers In Space begins with this episode, and continues where the finale of PRT, "Chase Into Space (Part 2), left off. The Kids Next Door Sector V Operatives tries to the save Zordon from in the World of Power Rangers. Why was a Putra Pod allowed to sit at the Banquet Table along with the other main villains? Attendees of the Cimmerian Planet conference: Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, Squatt, Z-Putties, Tengas, Master Vile, Blue Globber, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Cogs, Divatox, Rygog, Elgar, Porto, Piranahtrons, Putra Pod, General Havoc, Astronema and Quantrons. Andros (Christopher Khayman Lee) and Astronema (Melody Perkins) are added to the opening credits with this episode. TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos are the final team of Power Rangers in the show's history (thus far) to gain a new power source after losing their previous ones. This is the first appearance of the Blue, Pink, Yellow, and Black Space Ranger powers. Also, it's the first appearance of the team's Astro Morphers, and special weapons. According to the script, the vessel Astronema sends to attack the Megaship is called the Sphinx Ship. This episode features the debut of the Astro Megaship's Astro Megazord formation. This episode marks the first time that a Megazord is made up of two components instead of five or six. The two being the Megaship and the shuttle. Dark Oak send the evil friend villains with Astronema, Ecliptor, Darkonda, Elgar, Quantrons, Pale Bay Leaf and Black Narcissus are taking over the threatens into the Downtown of Angel Grove. This episode features cameos by the five Aquitian Rangers from Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, the Gold Ranger from Power Rangers Zeo, and Blue Senturion & Phantom Ranger from Power Rangers Turbo. Each of these monsters, henchmen, and foot soldier seen in this episode and the next one are seen with each UAoE member. Goldar, Finster, Squatt, Z-Putties, Electrotramp, Blue Globber (Aquitan Ranger-head), Jellyfish, Pumpkin Rapper, Punch-A-Bunch, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Octophantom, Oysterizer, Vampirus, Miss Chief, Stenchy, Sting King, Fearog, Fright Wing, the Craterite Conglomerate, Wild Weeder, Two-Headed Parrot, Horror Bull 2, Snizzard, Stag Beetle, Altor, Termitus, Soccadillo, Pineoctopus, Voltage Hog, See Monster, Mutantrus, Ravenator, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Destructipede, Admiral Abominator, a repainted Pirantishead with Hate Master's hair (from "Fire in your Tank"), the Zhane-injuring monster (from "Survival of the Silver"), a red repainted version of Fighting Flea (from "Fire In Your Tank"), the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster, an unnamed Megaranger pig chef monster, an unnamed B-Figter Kabuto anemone monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Combat Gnat, LottaMuggs, Porkasaurus, Cataclazmic, Torch Mouth, Ultra Vulture, Changeling and Crimson Creep are with Rita & Zedd in their invasion in the Vica Galaxy. Cogs, Eye Guy, Goo Fish, Altor, Two-Headed Parrot, Slippery Shark, Stag Beetle, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Mr. Owl, Mace Face, Shrinkasect, Oysterizer, Destructipede, Termitus, Fearog, Coralizer, Crocotox Red, Waspicable, Clawhammer, Lizwizard, Lunatick, Pharaoh, Face Stealer, Terror Tooth, Marvo the Meanie, Spikey, a black repainted and furry Robogoat (from "Fire in your Tank"), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Combat Gnat, Triplesaurus Rex and Unctuous are with the Machine Empire & General Havoc in their invasion upon the Phantom Ranger's home planet. Rygog, Piranhatrons, Wolfgang Amadeus Griller, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Vacsacker, Katastrophe, Maniac Mechanic, Silo, Admiral Abominator, Tough Tusks, Guitardo, Translucitor, Psycho Yellow's Monster Form, the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Kakuranger burly robot monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto Kappa monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto pineapple monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Furocious, Crimson Creep, and LottaMuggs, are with Divatox in her fight against the Aquitan Rangers on Gratha. Darkonda's "scroll of nine lives" has only one left unchecked. Yet, up until that scene, we've only seen 6 onscreen deaths for him. Apparently, he's died a few times offscreen. But a little explaination would've been nice. When Astronema and Dark Specter are talking, it cuts to a shot behind Dark Specter whilst Darkonda fires the missile. When we cut back to the Dark Fortress, it shows Astronema behind a screen, paying no attention to Dark Specter. This marks the final appearances of Dark Specter and Darkonda, both of whom meet their end simultaneously. This is Darkonda's 7th onscreen death, but 9th total. Rygog also makes his final appearance here. Andros morphs into the Red Battlized Ranger in civilian clothes. But when the Dark Fortress lands and he comes out with Astronema, he is in is Megaship Uniform. When Zordon's energy wave passes over the five Rangers on Earth they de-morph. But the wave has no effect on Andros when it passes over him. Who have all been purified by Zordon's Wave. It's also the destruction of King Mondo, Queen Machina, Klank, Orbus, Prince Sprocket, General Havoc, Elgar, Ecliptor, Quantrons, Z-Putties, Squatt, and hundreds of the thousands of monsters. This episode features the final appearance of the Gold Ranger from Power Rangers Zeo, and Blue Senturion & Phantom Ranger from Power Rangers Turbo. Zhane makes his final appearance here. Power Rangers In Space have the best of episodes between "From Out of Nowhere" and "Countdown to Destruction". Dark Oak, Pale Bay Leaf and Black Narcissus only the Main Metarex Commanders from Sonic X from the during a final episode Agent of Mischief. There are the Metarex, Villains and Monsters from the between from the two shows: Sonic X & Power Rangers In Space. Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:ZeoRangerUK Category:Special Episodes Category:Special Crossovers Category:Sonic X Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Saban's Beetleborgs Category:Crossovers Category:Final Season Category:Final Chapter Category:Heroes and Villains Category:Villains (The Blogspot) Category:Heroes (The Blogspot) Category:Monsters (The Blogspot) Category:Enemies (The Blogspot)